Be My Valentine
by hp-whovian
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sonny doesn't have a date. What happens when she recieves a phone call from the last person she expected? *crappy summary, I know.* *CHANNY*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Sterling Knight… **

Be My ValentineValentine's Day had always been Sonny's favorite holiday. This year, however, she had no one to spend it with. Back in Wisconsin, she would always have at least a friend, if not a date, to spend it with. Not this year though. Everyone else had a date, even was sitting on the couch in her dressing room when her phone rang."Hello," Sonny answered, smiling despite her sadness. It was just a Sonny thing: smile when you answer the phone, people can tell."Hey Sonny," said the voice of the last person Sonny expected."Chad?""I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight." Said Chad Dylan Cooper. "I know it's Valentine's Day and you probably do, but-""Actually, I don't," Sonny said, excited at the prospect of someone to spend time with, even if it was Chad."Really?" Chad said, his voice a mix of disbelief and happiness."Yeah, you mean you don't already have plans?" Sonny asked."No.""Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have a date for Valentine's day?" Sonny mocked.

"As difficult as it is to believe, no." Chad said.

"Pick me up at seven?" Sonny suggested.

"Sure," he agreed hanging up the phone.

At seven, Chad was pulling up to Sonny's house in his car. He quickly checked his reflection in the rearview mirror and fixed his hair, before getting out of the car and walking to the front door, a dozen roses clutched in his hand. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

_Wait a minute,_ Chad thought to himself, _Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get nervous._

The front door swung opened and there stood Sonny. Chad felt as if all the air had disappeared from his lungs. He grappled with his thoughts for a moment, before finally handing her the flowers.

"Wow, Chad," Sonny said taking the roses. "This is really sweat."

"You seem surprised." Chad said, relaxing.

"It's just not very like you." She explained. "You can come in for a minute." She added, stepping aside and letting Chad step in the door.

She went into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase before returning to Chad in the living room.

"Thanks again, Chad." Sonny said as they walked out the front door to Chad's car.

"You're welcome," Chad said with a genuine smile.

Chad pulled out of the driveway and they set off down the road.

"So," Sonny said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Chad said. "It's a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint?" She pressed.

"Nope." Chad said.

"Please." Sonny begged.

"My lips are sealed." Chad insisted.

_His lips. _Sonny thought. _His lovely, kissable lips. Wait, stop it, Sonny, you don't like Chad like that! Right?_

They continued to drive until finally parking outside a park. The same park where they'd built dog houses.

"What are we doing here?" Sonny asked as she stepped out of the car.

"You'll see," Chad assured her as they entered the park.

Chad led the way down the path. Soon, he turned and walked off the path and across the grass over to a large tree. Under the tree there was a blanket spread across the ground and a large picnic basket.

"Surprise," Chad said.

"Wow," was all Sonny could say.

They sat down on the blanket and Chad reached into the basket and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling juice (they aren't old enough to drink actual wine : P) and poured some for both of them.

"Sonny," Chad said, and she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "I-I'm in love with you, Sonny Monroe."

She was silent for a moment. It was the most painfully silent moment of Chad's life.

Then Sonny kissed him.

Chad froze for a second, but quickly responded enthusiastically. When their lips separated, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm in love with you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said quietly.

Chad leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sonny's once more.

**So, what'd you think? This is my first SWAC fic, so be nice. **


End file.
